Left Unsaid
by Kat Loussier
Summary: [Shonenai, LukeAsch, angst, fluff, sad] There were things left unsaid between the two of them, and a young girl wants nothing more then for her parents to be happy.
1. Chapter 1: A Song for the Dead

**A/N:** I really shouldn't be working on this, since I have all of those phases to finish for _Freedom_, but I wasn't in the greatest of moods when I started this... I don't like it when people break their promises. It makes me feel that they don't care enough to keep them. That I'm not important enough to keep one for.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of the Abyss, I only own the OC, Trianna. If you guys like her that much, then I'll maybe write some more with her in them. I also don't own Hoshi no Suna (which is used in this chapter), it's by Gackt; it's a really depressing song, but I happen to like it. It works, doesn't it?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Song for the Dead**

I came here because _he_ sent me. It's his spirit that calls to me, that tells me where to go, that guides my feet. My eyes are not the ones that are looking out onto the familiar expanse that is Baticul, they're his. This place isn't my home; it's his.

Pulling my cloak further up to hide myself behind it, I allow him to guide my feet along a well-known route. He knows where he wants to go, while I do not. Without him, I would be lost and those words that need to be said would be lost forever to time.

By no means am I a psychic; in a way, he's my original. Both of them are; I was created from their frequencies, in a way, I am their child. Now, I walk towards the one place that maybe, just maybe, I could come to call home someday as well.

The guards won't let me in; I knew they wouldn't. The family inside is still in mourning; members still torn apart inside at the loss of someone close to their hearts, a someone who I can sense, talk to, channel outwards.

Three years passed since they disappeared. Then he reappeared, only to come back to find that someone was missing; a part of him was missing. I have to bring that part back to them.

Slipping into the gardens, I open my mouth, a song already on my lips.

"_It all becomes completely quiet... from the enwrapped sky and the sun that scorches the body, you are vanishing. What do you wander, searching for? As for myself, all alone..."_

A group, they're gathered around a gravestone. A gravestone surrounded by flowers, my being trembles as the memories unknowingly come rushing forth, memories that are here; memories that are not mine. Gently, I continue my song, waiting for them to notice me, to let me tell them what has so long been needed to be said.

"_Inside of cold eyes that are embracing hatred. Even if you despise yourself, the pain will not vanish. Embrace the eternal sadness."_

My soft voice is slowly gaining in volume; confidence growing and the feelings welling up. They are familiar; not to me, but to him. They're still like ants in the distance, I still have time to continue.

Feet carrying me forward, the melody and music of the song is all I can hear. It's not a song that I know, it's a song he does; a song that tell his feelings, a song that is meant for one person; only one other person there who will understand its meaning.

"_I can only keep remembering you who disappeared. My unchanging feelings towards you. Deeply, deeply, even now, yes... I love you."_

The shapes are gaining definition now. I can see them clearer, but I don't know whether they can see me yet, stray words drift downwards on the wind to me, words that mean nothing to me, yet mean everything to him.

"... brave..."

"... a friend..."

"... nothing more to be said about him that wasn't already..."

The harsh tones echo with the final words, "An idiot to the end."

"_Illuminated by the moonlight, the wind even snatches away your name, that I sing to myself."_

Now they can hear me, I am only standing a small distance behind them. Turning, they face me. My insides twist at the aching familiarity of each of their faces. Once again, my very being shakes of its own accordance; one of my 'parents' is near. In fact, he is standing right in front of me.

Clasping my hands in front of me, I make sure that my hood is still in place; I have rehearsed this moment countless times in my mind; I want it to go the way that it's been envisioned, I want to make him happy.

I want them both to be happy.

And they won't unless they are together.

Taking a deep breath, I begin the last part of the song, stepping forward past them to the grave marker. My own tears sliding down my cheeks as I approach. I step up onto one of the smooth stone steps, placing a single white flower there, _"I keep singing that song that you taught me, smiling in the dawn. We were counting the tears that returned to the starry sky. That night just repeated over and over again._

"_Ahh, deeply, even now. Yes... I love you."_

Trembling, my hands reach up. I can feel their eyes on me, watching my every move, as if mesmerized. I grasp at the neck of my cloak, unhooking the clasp, my hands clench on the black fabric before wrenching it away. I look up to them.

"My name is Trianna. I am Luke's daughter."

* * *

Incredibly short. But whatever. I was tired and am already writing enough long stuff already. This was actually meant to be a one-shot, but then I decided to turn it into a short little multi-chap, hoping to finish it completely before I go on holiday; just to give you guys a little something since I'll be gone for an entire week. 


	2. Chapter 2: Family

**A/N:** Maybe this chapter will be longer then the last one? Maybe. I don't know actually, personally, I don't care. This is an experiment for me because I only just realized that I had written the entire first chapter in the first person in the present tense, strange isn't it? I might do that for the entire story, just to try something new.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Tales of the Abyss or its characters, I only own the plot and Trianna.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Family  
**

"My name is Trianna. I am Luke's daughter."

The words echo through my head. I don't want to believe her, but the prove is before my eyes. She looks exactly like Luke; like _me_. It's unnerving almost, but I have to ask her.

"How...?"

She turns to me, her emerald eyes resting on mine, "I am yours also."

Natalia takes up the questioning from my sluggish brain. I can barely believe it; Luke's daughter? _My_ daughter? How could that be? It... it doesn't make sense!

"How can you be their daughter?!" Natalia asks, her voice cracking slightly in her own grief, it's like this every year; every year since I've been here.

"I was created through their frequencies; I am neither a replica of Luke nor a replica of Asch; I am a replica of both. In a sense, I am their daughter. It makes more sense to me; after all, I am only five."

She doesn't look to be five. In fact, she looks to be maybe twelve. It's like looking in a mirror; at a younger version of myself, of Luke; only in female form. Why? Why can't he be here?! Why couldn't he be here?! That's the question that I want to scream to the heavens. The one question I want an answer to; it's a question that I will never have an answer to.

My knees tremble and I collapse to the ground. Everyone is surprised, I never show emotion like this; I never let whatever anguish or pain I'm feeling out. Battle is where it manifests itself. Manifesting itself in my recklessness, my power, my hatred.

He promised! He'd promised me once that he wouldn't die! That he wouldn't do anything stupid! So why did he do this?! I know! I know he had something to do with this! With this all!

Gentle hands are on my shoulders. Small, female, delicate hands. They're soothing and they lightly stroke my shoulders, just like how he did. I look up to see her giving me a warm, sad smile; the same smile that he always gave me. I hate it! I hate seeing his smile on a face that isn't his! Score! I want him here so much, I want him here with me so damn much!

"Asch," she murmurs. "There is much that needs to be said. He meant to say so much to you, but he couldn't. I came here to act as his voice. Will you let me? Will you let me tell you what he wanted to say?"

I look up; up into those emerald pools that seem to not belong to her; they belong to someone else.

"Asch..."

_Asch..._

I want to... I want to know. I _have_ to know.

"Tell me... tell me..."

The others drift away, deciding to leave us. Leave me and Trianna in our moment, a moment that is only connected because of one person. A person who is close to both of us, even though she and he have never met in person.

When she opens her mouth and speaks, I can almost hear the overtones of his voice. It's her voice, but it's his voice as well, she's speaking as though she is him, her eyes are glazed, they seem to possess a slight gold glow, "It's been a long time, Asch."

"L-Luke...? Is it.. really you?"

"If only for a little... Trianna isn't strong enough yet to channel my spirit for very long. It exhausts her too much... I don't have much time."

I sit up, I kneel across from her, from Luke. It's not really him though, it's his spirit. Our replica is merely channeling our spirit so that we can talk; so he can speak to me. I want to hold him, I want to hold him and never let go, but I can't; he's not here anymore, he's only here in spirit.

"I hope you liked it, Trianna's got a lovely voice..."

"She does..." I can't help it, I can't hide my sadness.

Her face smiles; it's his smile, "She practiced so much in preparation for this... she was worried that you wouldn't want to see her; that she'd have to stand outside your window all night singing."

"She really would've done that?"

"Yes; she's as stubborn as you and I," his smile fades just a little. "I don't have much longer... Asch, I want you to listen to me. Please look after Trianna and keep on living. Don't ever give up just because I'm not there; you both deserve to be happy." He reaches out and holds me close; it's her body, but I can still vaguely smell that scent that is his alone, "I love you."

And then, just like that, he's gone.

Trianna collapses against me; her breathing shallow and erratic. I only just realize how fragile and small she is. She has the body of a twelve year old, but she's only five. Her eyes are half-opened and she seems dazed; she tilts her head back to look at me.

"... Did... did it work...?" her voice is small and weak. Every inch of her radiates exhaustion. I give her a wane smile.

"Yes it... it worked."

Her smile this time is brilliant; it's not his this time, it's her own, "G-good... I was... so worried..." She reaches up and gently touches my cheek. "You're... crying... is something wrong...?"

"No... it's nothing."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yeah, let's go home. You're exhausted."

She smiles once more and curls up against me, "Yeah... I'd... I'd really like that." I gently pick her up and head back towards the mansion. Somehow though, I'm not as upset as I thought I'd be. Maybe it's this little girl who's just stumbled into my life; or maybe it's just knowing that he's finally at rest. Who knows.

"We're family; and family looks out for each other."

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there with open arms and open eyes._

* * *

There it was, there it wentIt's not my longest multi-chap ever, and maybe it would've been better off as a one-shot, but I kinda liked having that cliffhanger there. So what did you guys think? I'd like to thank the people who reviewed, you guys really made my day. The lyrics used at the end of this chapter are from the song _Whatever Tomorrow Brings_ by Incubus.

But now it's time for me to once again immerse myself in _The Freedom of Destiny_, since I want to have it finished by the end of the summer so I can move on and work on something else. Don't fear, I'm planning out a much longer Tales of the Abyss multi-chap; which I will plan out once I've finished _Freedom_. But right now, I think I'd like to take a nap; I was up till past three last night catching myself up on what I missed after a week away on holiday.

I did draw this GuyJade pic, but I don't own a scanner so I don't know if you guys will ever see it... who knows, maybe I'll just use my digital camera? Gotta find that first.

Thanks everyone! I'll see you all at some point!

Kat Loussier


End file.
